The Mistake of God
The Mistake of God is the 15th episode of the second season of OMC Forever After. Plot At the Illuminati Headquarters, Lizards reveal to Rothschild and Obama that they have captured a creature they believe to be the first creation of the gods - the Alpha, a being long hypothesized by the Annunaki. Rothschild and Obama agree to meet with the prisoner, who turns out to be Autism. Meanwhile, Ben gets kicked out of the Baumannatorium for picking his ears. He is immediately ambushed by Aggregor, who almost manages to kill him before being brutally murdered by Rothschild. Rothschild tells Ben that he needs his help, and ultimately gets Ben to ultimately agree to hear him out. He brings Ben and Giorgio to the Illuminati headquarters, where he tells Ben about how ancient Annunaki scientists found traces of a creature that predated their civilization and have been searching for it ever since. He then reveals that Autism may be that creature, but that he escaped with one of the devices the Annunaki use to create life. Ben agrees to help, not wanting Autism to have that power, in exchange for one question answered to his satisfaction. Back at the Baumannatorium, Ben tries to get Baumann and Ferrick to help him, but Ferrick refuses to help the Illuminati. Baumann, motivated by his hatred of Autism, joins up. Ben uses Ultimate Alien X to track Autism to his tower in New York and warp the duo there immediately. They break in, and Autism immediately has the creatures he made attack them. Ben uses Ultimate Good Highbreed to subdue them. He then fights Autism, but is overpowered. At the last second, Rothschild warps in to save him. Rothschild says that the gods have revealed the truth of the Alpha to him, and uses a revelation spell to remove Autism's disguise. He is truly a being called Nahurasi - a disfigured monster that took the form of Chris Chan's childhood nightmare in order to torment him. Nahurasi begins to overpower Rothschild, but Super Baumann, powered up with Fortune Killer's luck, manages to scare him into retreating. As he leaves, he activates the building's self destruct. Ben makes Rothschild answer his question before letting him leave - he asks what Obama reported on him, to which Rothschild replies that Obama said that he wasn't a threat and that no action was needed. Satisfied, Ben lets Rothschild go, then escapes with Baumann. Later, they watch news coverage of the explosion, dubbed 9/11 2, while wondering what Nahurasi's true goals are. Impact *Autism is revealed to be Nahurasi, the first being created by the gods *9/11 2 happens when Nahurasi detonates his tower *Ben turns into Ultimate Alien X and Ultimate Good Highbreed for the first time *Ben turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey for the first time in FA *Nahurasi's Homunculi are introduced *Aggregor is introduced in FA and killed Characters Characters *Pindar Rothschild *Lizard People *Barack Obama *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Captain Kangaroo *Elvis Presley *Azmuth *Paul Blart *Gabe Newell (flashback) *Unknown grey/white god (flashback) *Unknown golden god (flashback) *Shrek (flashback) *Uncle Grandpa (flashback) *Unknown Created One (flashback) *White Diamond (flashback) *Ferrick Wyatt *Sans *Steven Universe *TV's Ed McMahon *Security Guard *Will Harangue *Evil Shocksquatch Villains *Nahurasi *Aggregor *Homunculi Aliens *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Alien X x2 *Ultimate Alien X *Plantapocalypse *Good Highbreed x2 *Ultimate Good Highbreed *Snakepit *Knightlight *Fortune Killer *Portaler Gallery MOG6.png MOG17.png MOG21.png MOG34.png MOG36.png MOG43.png MOG56.png MOG61.png MOG65.png MOG68.png MOG82.png MOG84.png MOG91.png MOG101.png MOG103.png MOG110.png MOG111.png MOG118.png MOG122.png MOG125.png MOG132.png MOG141.png MOG148.png MOG153.png MOG161.png MOG166.png MOG170.png MOG176.png MOG185.png MOG195.png MOG213.png MOG220.png MOG229.png MOG238.png MOG239.png MOG241.png MOG253.png MOG273.png MOG285.png MOG290.png MOG293.png MOG299.png Trivia *This episode aired on the seventh anniversary of OMC Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:Illuminati Arc Category:Nahurasi Arc